yaoifandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Blossoms After Winter
Cherry Blossoms After Winter is a manga written and illustrated by Bamwoo released in 2017. ' '✿'Introduction'✿ From living under the same roof to then being classmates?! Ever since his parents passed away, Haebom has been living in Taeseong's house. And now, being a 12th grader, he enters the same class as Taeseong, which makes the whole situation way more awkward. Living together 24/7, Taesong and Haebom's relationship is bound to change. ✽'Characters'✽ Seo Haebom After losing his mother he moved in with Taesung. He feels guilty about this feeling he is taking things away from Taesung. To repay his kindness he attempted to avoid getting in trouble to try and lessen the impact on him. Haebom shares with a photogrph of his parents that he is beginning a new school year. He is unsure what to say to new students. Jo Taesung Initially not wanting Haebom to live with them, he changed his views to sharing what he had with Haebom. Taesung ends up joining Haebom in class. Kim Junseung He met Haebom in year eleven and began being a bother to him for no reason. He would borrow money without any intention to give it back. In class with him again he acts deliberately rude and asks how dare Haebom can address him by his name. He switches from friendly asking if Haebom has had breakfast before clamming his fist on the table when he does not return the question, and stating he has not eaten he demands Haebom go and buy breakfast for him. Lee Sangwon A friend of Kim's who joins him in being a nuisance to Haebom, he has orange hair. Jo Yonghee He is friends with Baek, Nam and Taesung. Baek Inje A boy who calls for Taesung when he arrives in class. He thinks nothing of Haeborn bringing Junseung snacks. Nam Jia A girl who has been in Taesung's classes in the past and likes him as a friend. Nam comes across as timid, a trait Junseung exploits. Ha Eunseon Ahjumma Haebom's mothers friend who took him in when he was seven after he lost his friends after an accident. Jo Taesung is her son. She is very kind to Haebom treating him as her own son and encourages Taesung to also treat him as part of the family. Haebom's Parents His mother had the same dark hair and gray eyes as him. Haebom's father had short dark hair and wore glasses at the time both were photographed with Haebom. Story Overview Chapter 1 Haebom is seven years old and after his mothers passing moves in to live in Taesung's house. Entering the twelfth grade he and Taesung had naturally drifted apart living in the same house. Noting that everyone in class looks acquainted, Haebom sits alone wondering what should he do. People he does know, Kim Junseung and Lee Sangwon appear to coldly remark they are in the same class again. Haebom is pressured into buying breakfast for them but thinks he wanted to at least make one friend. As he leaves the classroom he comes face to face with Taesung. Cherry Blossoms After Winter Images Cherry Blossoms After Winter - 4.png Cherry Blossoms After Winter - 6.png Cherry Blossoms After Winter - 1.png Cherry Blossoms After Winter - 2.png Cherry Blossoms After Winter Bamwoo.jpg Quotes * "Since my mom and Ahjumma were friends, Taesung and I were best friends too" '- ''Haebom on his adoptive mother, and her son who he lives with. * '''"Mom, dad. I'm going to school." - Happily sharing the news to a photograph of his parents. * "Everyone looks acquainted already. What should I do...? Should I go and greet them?" - Unsure of what to do on his first day in the twelfth grade. Link to Wiki Cherry Blossoms After Winter Category:Manga Category:Shounen-ai Category:Romance Category:School Category:Yaoi Category:Manhua Category:Comedy Category:Webtoon Category:Hipercool Category:Manhwa